Contingencies
by tehPrincess
Summary: Beginning of book 1 AU. For the LJ kinkmeme prompt: Jasper/Bella, Rough. Jasper plans to kill Bella after Edward saves her in the school parking lot. Warnings: Explicit sexual content, deviates from canon, character death. This is not a love story.


_"She should have died. I would only set that right."_

-Jasper, in _Midnight Sun_

**Contingencies**

The world rushed by in a dark green blur. His footfalls were silent, his movements as effortless as they'd be if he'd made this run countless times.

Jasper stopped abruptly behind her house, the cool evening air barely touching him. He knew that Bella and her father lay asleep inside, just as he knew that Edward was long gone by now. He'd left, angry but resolved, off to a place where the thoughts of everyone in this town couldn't reach him.

Alice was sad, but she understood that he needed to be the one to set things right. Bella Swan should have died earlier that day in the high school parking lot. Edward's rash interference had bought the girl a few hours, nothing more.

He felt regret. But overpowering everything was the desire to fix this. He needed to be sure that this human would never be in the position to talk about what she'd seen. It was absolutely necessary that he remove the danger she presented to Alice and the rest of his family.

Testing the upstairs windows and finding one unlatched, he soundlessly eased it open, dropping into her bedroom on silent feet. He could see clearly in the blackness; she was sprawled across the bed, the top sheet and comforter kicked around her feet. She wore only a thin camisole and white cotton panties, hair spread across the pillows. Her delicate wrists shone white against the bedding as she lay with her arms up over her head.

Opening his mouth, he took a deep breath, sucking in air that was heavily laced with her scent. It was sweet, causing his mouth to fill with venom and his belly to ache.

He should do this quickly, then return to Alice and the big brass bed they didn't use for sleeping. Instead, he found himself brushing the hair back off her forehead. She stirred, and he let his hand slide down, over her cheek and onto her neck, coming to rest at the top of her chest, just above the neckline of her top.

Her eyelids fluttered, dark brows coming together in confusion. "Edward?"

He felt the rush of her excitement, the sleep infused desire. It appeared that she'd been dreaming, stirring thoughts of her school girl crush. Of course, she couldn't see as well in the dark as he could.

"No. It's Jasper," he said simply.

She sat up, her eyes widening at him. She'd dreamt of Edward, here in her room at night, dreamt of his hands and lips. And he was beautiful, like his brother.

But where Edward's gift was useless around this girl, Jasper was able to use his: first, to calm and soothe her, then to add heat to her already sleep-addled emotions. He watched her nipples tighten into hard points as he sat on the bed by her hip.

He draped her in the same fascinated wonder he'd felt from her whenever she looked at Edward, and added desire, making himself even more appealing to her than his brother had ever dared.

His hand slid up under her chin, moving around and beneath her hair to cup the back of her neck. It would be so quick and easy to end her life cleanly now. But such a waste, too.

She took a big, gasping breath, and he knew she could feel it, she wanted him without question. Sliding his hand back down to her upper chest, he shoved, forcing her back into a supine postition. His mouth came down in a brutal kiss as he resisted the urge to bite her lips. Clearly, he couldn't be as rough with her as he wished. But being gentle was pointless. Her need for him consumed her, and he was only going to end her life when they finished, anyway.

He wouldn't drink her blood. He didn't want the proof of her blazing red in his eyes, or to be back at square one with all he was trying to accomplish here.

He ripped the flimsy fabric of her top open, pinching and pulling at her sharp nipples with icy fingers. Goose bumps spread over her flesh as she buried her hands in his unruly hair, responding to his kiss with enthusiasm. She rubbed her tongue against his and he felt her heat spread over him, warming his body. A heaviness settled in his groin.

Coming up to his knees, Jasper straddled her legs, bringing his body down to cover hers. His hands left her chest, sliding first up to feel the frantic beat of the pulse in her slender throat, back down to cover her chest, which heaved with her indrawn breaths. He measured her wrists, marveling at how fragile she was.

It was all so temporary: the danger she represented, her very life, even the fleeting time he'd have with her before she lay cold and still.

She pulled at the rough fabric of his jacket, desperate to find flesh and bone. Perhaps she felt it, too, the need for contact without reason.

Cupping her face in steady hands, he pulled her mouth back up to his, pushing his tongue in to taste and tease. His fingers fisted inside her hair, holding her to him as he used his other hand to jerk open his coat.

She was sweetly responsive beneath him, her breath coming out in soft gasps to hit him with light gusts of delicious air. Her hands slid down to the hem of his shirt, pushing their way underneath and spreading up his hard belly.

Her mouth was soft, but he overpowered her, taking control of the kiss even as he reached down, spreading his hand wide over her pelvis until it spanned from hip bone to hip bone. He applied pressure there, through the thin panties and into her lower belly, and she moaned into his mouth.

Scraping her bare shoulders with his teeth, he grabbed the elastic band of her panties in one strong fist, effortlessly ripping them from her, and leaving her exposed. He kneed her thighs apart, and moved to kneel between.

She looked up at him with dazed eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Jasper slid two fingers between her legs and shoved them up inside her, grunting at her untried state. She made a choking sound, eyes falling closed. Latching his mouth onto the tip of her right breast, he drew hard on one pointed nipple, suppressing the desire to bite. Her thighs shook, and he finger fucked her roughly until she climaxed around his hand.

Without undressing, Jasper freed his aching erection. With bruising hands, he flipped her onto her belly, manhandling her into position. He paused, savoring the anticipation. He licked his fingers and shuddered at her taste. He wondered if he'd make her bleed when he took her. The thought of going down on her afterward was intoxicating, but he knew his limits, and if it came to that, he wouldn't be able to stop until he'd drained her dry.

Bracing a strong hand on her hip, he thrust into her, filling her up in one hard shove. She was incredibly tight and she cried out in pain. The sound sharpened his pleasure, egging him on. He started moving, hammering inside her, and jolting her whole body with his movements. She was so hot she scalded him. Grabbing her by the pelvis, he took control of her body, moving it in counterpoint to his pistoning hips.

Grunting, his hand reached under her to find one breast and squeeze painfully. He felt her tighten around him, a strange animal-like cry passing her lips, and pulling her head back by her hair, he came, his hips banging into hers, then holding deep.

She gasped for breath and he smoothed a hand down her back, looking at the flawless white skin of her ass and the tangled hair about her slender shoulders.

Pulling her to his chest, he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. Then grabbing her head, he gave a quick, hard twist, and heard her spine snap.

He'd take care to remove all traces before he left.


End file.
